yrtchroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Irvine Kinneas
Kinneas, Irvine Kinneas. He's your ladies-man sharpshooter with his eyes on the gold. He's great at his job, he's a great guy and a great father. His origin is unknown but he was raised in an orphanage with Squall Leonhart, Zell Dincht, Selphie Tilmitt, Seifer Almasy and Quistis Trepe. He is also the father of Jonathan, Khole and Caleb Lovegood. Famous Quotes *''"Why, guns and women of course!"- Irvine Kinneas *"Selphie! We're destined to be together!"'' - Irvine Kinneas *''"A sigh of love?"'' - Irvine Kinneas *''"You've all heard this before. How life has infinite possibilities. I don't believe that one bit. There weren't many paths for me to choose. Sometimes, there would only be one. From the limited possibilities I faced, the choices I made have brought me this far. That's why I value the path I chose... I want to hold true to the path that HAD to be taken. .. It's not like I drifted here on the tides of fate. I'm here because I chose to be here." ''- Irvine Kinneas *''"Irvine Kinneas! You're playing a major role in this mission. Now behave yourself!"'' - Quistis Trepe The Orphanage Irvine was taken to Edea's Orphanage when he was a newborn baby after Edea found him out in the rain on her doorstep. She assumed that the parents knew that she was willing to look after him but didn't want their identity known to him. Irvine was told as he was growing up that he was an orphan which didn't cause him to get angry or ask questions. But nevertheless he was still concerned deep down about his origin but saw Edea as his mother. Over the few years he was joined by Squall Leonhart, Zell Dincht, Selphie Tilmitt, Quistis Trepe and Seifer Almasy at the orghanage. Out of the five of them, he became best friends with Selphie and Zell but wanted to know Squall a little better. Seifer was the bully at the orphanage but didn't make many attempts to annoy Irvine because of his courage. Irvine however, would tell Seifer to back off when Seifer bullied Zell - who was his prime target. At the age of around 15, it was time for most of them to leave the orphanage but Irvine noticed a change in their carer, Edea. The others wanted to join the military program known as SeeD, but Irvine wanted to choose another path but still be able to help his friends. Irvine left the orphanage at the age of 16 to move to Deling City in Galbadia to join a mercenary faction. This was around the time when Sin was the main threat of the planet and he wanted to be able to be strong enough to protect himself. Mercenary Irvine was a hardworker at the faction in Galbadia and did very well during training. He was sent on many expeditions, especially around Spira where Sin was the greatest threat. He was stationed in Besaid for a few months where he was paid to annihilate monsters around the caves. His next task was in Thunder Plains where he was asked to defend the engineers as they fixed the towers. He was successful, no one getting hurt. Irvine returned to Deling City to recieve all his payments and then heard that Sin had been defeated by a summoner named Angel and her guardians Rikku, Tifa, Gippal, Baralai and Genesis. Irvine became interested in YRT and GBG and would often read up about them in newspapers as an inspiration to becoming a life-saver. SeeD Irvine sworn back at the orphanage that he wouldn't join SeeD, but that didn't mean he couldn't help them. He was hired by Galbadia garden often but was reunited with his old friends Squall, Zell, Selphie and Quistis when they were on a mission to defeat Edea - their foster mother who was now a sorceress, possessed by Ultimecia. Irvine was hired by Balamb garden to help assasinate the sorceress but Irvine was hesitant since this was his mother figure. He noticed among his friends that they didn't even know who he was which he didn't understand at first. But then he remembered that when you join SeeD and use the GF's, your memory is affected. Being the only member of the group who didn't use GF's, Irvine was the only one who knew about their time at the orphanage and found it difficult to find the right time to tell them all. The group headed to Deling City to attend the sorceress' annual festival, where Irvine and Squall paired up to climb the palace tower to allow Irvine to get a good sniper shot at Edea when Zell and the others trapped her in the Galbadian gateway. Irvine never missed his target but a problem occured when Edea was trapped so he couldn't make the shoot. Squall was injured during the battle and Irvine managed to not get caught as his friends were taken to the prison out in the desert miles from Deling City. Irvine didn't want to leave his friends behind and later broke into the prison where he sets his teammates free and fought off many guards with his gun. This was when his friends realised his potential and were inspired by Irvine's courage and commitment. When they escaped from the prison, Selphie had over-heard that Edea was going to attack Trabia garden to punish SeeD into assasinating her. On arrival in Trabia, Irvine told his friends about the orphanage and that they knew him from childhood. Squall and the others began to remember as Irvine explained and began to ask questions about their past and the future. Sorceress Edea The Shinra War The Triplets Duty And Family The Shinra VS Al Bhed War Galbadia Disappearance Personality Irvine is a ladies man, plain and simple, and uses his sharpshooter persona to impress them. In Galbadia, Irvine is known for being the best marksman. Irvine is playful and suave but not shallow. Although, deep inside he is sensitive and cares deeply about those he is close to. Irvine is cautious during missions and is defiantly not a coward. He proved his courage when he rescued his friends and on several attempts afterwards. Irvine has a great sense of virtue and has a calm answer to everything. He doesn't like upsetting people. Irvine becomes increasingly insecure however when he noticed his son Jonathan not visiting him. After a while he learned that Jonathan didn't particularly like him, which hit Irvine quite hard. Irvine made several attempts to talk things over with his son and find out the real reasons. Irvine accepted that Jonathan didn't want to visit him after a while but is by no means content with the fact he has upset Jonathan in some way. Image Irvine wears his long auburn hair in a ponytail with a black cowboy hat over it, a purple shirt, a khaki-colored long jacket, black fingerless gloves and brown chaps over black trousers. His other outfits are usually similar to this, just in other colours. Weapons Guns Sniper Rifle Irvine's sniper rifle was mainly used on missions where he was stationed on levelled areas to defend a group of people or assasination. It is one of his favourite weapons but didn't like using it for everyday fighting for the fact it was special. He often carried it on his shoulder, acting like a prop to impress the ladies. Shotgun Irvine's shotgun was used often during normal combat. He preferred the powerful guns over pistols and machine gun, which were often weaker than a good ol' shotgun. Irvine carried a large batch of bullets with him which he carried inside his coat. Draw-Magic Black Magic Although Irvine preferred using guns in battle, he did take time to use magic. His favourite black magic is Thundaga and Demi, using more stronger magic such as Meteor and Ultima just for junctioning to make himself stronger, rather than using it in battle as a waste. Status Magic Irvine loved to be slightly annoying during combat and would take time to cast haste on himself to be able to shoot more bullets at a time. He also liked confusing his opponent by casting Beserk and Silence. Relationships Squall Leonhart Zell Dincht Selphie Tilmitt Quistis Trepe Seifer Almasy Rikku Jane Lovegood Tifa Lockhart Genesis Rhapsodos Baralai Lennox Children Jonathan Lovegood Khole Genesis Lovegood Caleb Nicholas Lovegood Trivia *Irvine likes to get into philosophical debates. *His birthday is on a holiday. *Some people mistake him of being an assassin and not a mercenary. *He loves dogs. *He can play a variety of different instruments. *Even though he hits on a lot of women, he is convinced he loves Selphie. *He likes to order the last hotdog in the Balamb garden canteen just to annoy Zell. Category:Characters Category:Angel's Pilgrimage Category:TifaTeacakes' Characters